


Hidden Thoughts

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fist Fights, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Lance finds out Keith has had feelings for him since they first met at the Garrison. The circumstances on how he found out aren't pretty.





	

What did he do to deserve this? 

Shiro had convinced them to do another mind melding session. Lance was sitting in between Hunk and Pidge, with Keith directly across from him. 

The blue paladin had already been on edge due to recent events. Keith had been acting colder towards him, and the hateful teasing had turned into real insults. Keith had gotten mean lately. Maybe he was going through something, but Lance didn’t care. If Keith was gonna be a dick, Lance was done trying. 

“Alright, everyone, helmets on.” Shiro’s voice broke him out of his train of thought. 

Lance knew why he wanted them to do another mind meld. Since Keith and Lance had started actually fighting, they hadn’t been able to form Voltron. Shiro was trying to get to the source of the problem. 

Everyone in the circle put their helmets on, and fell silent. Everyone’s immediate thoughts popped up, but soon, they all turned into images of their lions. Even Pidge was able to form a proper version of their lion this time. 

All the lions started to approach the centre, but Lance finally saw how the red lion stayed put right in front of Keith. Shiro frowned.

“Focus, Keith. Form Voltron.”

“I know.” Keith muttered through gritted teeth. However, as he spoke, Lance rolled his eyes.

“You clearly don’t.”

Almost immediately, the image of the Lion turned into hundreds of flashing images of Lance. The real ones that stuck out were Keith cradling Lance in his arms when the castle got attacked, Lance being rescued from the airlock, and finally, Keith meeting Lance the first time at the Garrison. Lance saw Keith’s expression in the memory, and despite Lance remembering it being a look of anger, the face in the memory was one of confusion, and longing. 

Keith ripped his helmet off before Lance could see anything more, and he hung his head. Shiro placed a hand on his back, but Keith shrugged him away.

“I’m going to get some training in before bed.” He said firmly as he stood, and though some of his hair had fallen in front of his eyes, Lance could notice how he was glaring at the floor.

No. This was ending. Now.

“What the hell, Keith?” The boy stood, quickly crossing the room until he was directly in front of Keith. “You need to snap out of whatever stupid little trance you’ve gotten yourself into. This is hard on all of us, but we’re failing because of YOU!” He snapped, jabbing his finger into’s Keith’s chest. “So get your head in the game, and get over whatever issue you’re hung up on!”

Keith clearly wanted to answer, but decided against it. He turned to leave, but Lance reached out and pushed him. He heard Shiro’s voice of warning, but then Keith had turned on him. Lance was being tackled to the ground, Keith pinning him. Lance somehow managed to flip them, despite Keith’s struggling.

“Enough!” Shiro yelled, just as Hunk and Pidge were able to pull Lance off of Keith. Shiro helped Keith to his feet.

“What’s your problem, dude?” Lance spat, and Keith’s response sounded more like a growl than anything else.

“You, you oblivious asshole! I’ve been dropping hints since the fucking Garrison, and you’re too thick too even notice! You're my fucking problem!” He was on the verge of screaming now. Shiro tried to calm him, but in the blink of an eye, Keith had shook himself from Shiro’s grip and stormed from the room. Lance almost thought he saw steam coming from the red paladins ears.

Lance watched him go in complete shock. Hunk and Pidge finally let him go, but Lance didn’t move. 

Keith had been dropping hints to him since they had met on the Garrison. Lance is what was keeping Keith so distracted. Shit. Keith had a thing for him.

“Keith, wait!” He found himself yelling, sprinting out of the room after the red paladin. He had to make things right. The feelings were mutual, after all.

Shiro sighed. The mind melding may not have worked, but he had a strong feeling they’d be able to form Voltron faster than ever tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr and send me a prompt!  
> @Subject-to-feels


End file.
